This is a request for a peptide sequencer (ABI Model 477A and the Model 120A PTH analyzer) from a group of 4 major users from 2 departments at the Albany Medical college, 1 major user at a nearby institution, and 6 other users in 4 departments who need sequence capabilities to lesser extents. Dr. Malik (HL-32418-06) needs an instrument of this sensitivity to sequence a family of vasoconstrictor peptides of pulmonary origin which are present in very low quantities, in conjunction with his Program Project. Dr. McKeown-Longo (CA-37785-05) need sequencing capabilities for her work on three newly discovered cell surface fibronectin binding proteins. Dr. Andersen (GM-42559-01) needs to do extensive sequencing of fibronectin fragments to define precisely which homologous fragments are being used in calorimetric studies. Dr. Wilner (HL-32418-06) describes two projects; the first is related to thrombin receptors on macrophages and the second involves neutrophil chemotactic peptides for bronchoalveolar lavage fluids. Dr. Minnear (HL-38894-01) needs sequence analysis to identify sites of enzymatic activity of thrombin (not receptors) on endothelial cells. Other users include Dr. DelVecchio (HL-32418-06), who needs sequence analysis of a platelet-derived neutrophil adherance factor, and Dr. Blumenstock (HL-32418-06) will need sequence analysis for a variety of projects including a family of peptides derived from fibronectin. Dr. Mannino (AI-28171-01) needs a sensitive sequencer for his work on AIDS- related antigens in design of synthetic vaccines. Dr. Lehman (CA-41608) needs sequencing capabilities for his work on the tumor antigen specific to SV 40 transformation. Dr. Moon (HL-40615) needs partial sequences of leukocyte receptors, and Dr. Kaplan (GM-40761 and HL-32418) needs sequences for a variety of small peptides. Finally, many investigators need sequence confirmation for synthetic peptides (all in association with the PI, HD- 18407-02). The Albany Medical College has designated an Advisory Committee which includes the Vice President for Research, the Dean of the Graduate School, the Principal Investigator, and two major users. The role of the Advisory Committee is delineated including assurances of adequate institutional support and access to the equipment for all potential users. In addition, an adequate amount of space adjacent to the PI's laboratory is committed to the instrument, a detailed plan of support and maintenance is provided, and documentation of continued need is included.